Hanging Tree
by Scorpion97
Summary: Boredom, and a tiny bit of trying to clear my writers block, for not only one but two stories. Ha, I love song fics. Basically my take on why Jack doesn't even bat an eye when Simon faints, and how the young boy got on the choir in the first place. Had to be updated so it wouldn't be removed... we'll see if it can stay this time


**Summary:**

Pre-Island fic, how Simon joined the choir and why Jack was able to brush off his fainting spells. No pairings. Peter Hollens vid that brought this on:  watch?v=aJISG67FjeM&list=LL3u5TmIne9Rpife-MXiQrKw&index=159

* * *

Jack walks to the Music Suite, ready to take a 40 minutes of lunch and just hang out in the Choir Room. Honestly, it wasn't something he normally did, but with his friends being total idiots he really couldn't handle them today.

No, he just needed a break. A place where he wouldn't have to deal with anyone. That would be nice, and then he would be able to go to his next set of classes and **not** have to worry about nearly strangling Roger for being a prick.

Arriving at the door to the music suite, he took a deep breath and pulled it open. Walking the short distance of the hallway to the choir room, however, after the door closes. Blocking the noise from the hallway does he hear something he's entirely unfamiliar with.

Well, not entirely unfamiliar, but he didn't recognize the voice. Which as head of the choir he should know how everyone who can sing sounds like.

 _Are you, Are you_

The voice is slightly higher than his own, but the tone is pure. For a moment he wondered if it was a girl, but he instantly pushes it aside, it was definitely a boy.

 _Comin' to the tree_

Yep, definitely a boy. He had a good range, how come he couldn't pinpoint that voice.

 _Where they strung up a man they say who murdered three_

He took slow steps forward, ensuring that he wouldn't cause his shoes to squeak against the linoleum floor.

 _Strange things did happen here_

Meticulously placing the toe of his shoe first, to ensure that he would keep his balance as he moves forward, he looks through the large window.

 _No stranger would it be_

Shocked.

 _If we met at midnight in the hanging tree_

Not only did he not recognize the voice.

He didn't recognize the boy who was singing.

 _Are you, Are you_

No that was lie,

 _Comin' to the tree_

he did know who it was,

 _Where the dead man called out for his love to flee_

that strange boy, the one who usually sat alone in the back.

 _Strange things did happen here_

His blonde hair and

 _No stranger would it be_

even though he couldn't see them, he there were admiral blue eyes underneath the long bangs.

 _If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

The fact that the boy, who he knew to be two years his minor,was not only smart enough to be in most of Jack's classes in school, but also was good enough that he should be in the choir.

It made Jack wonder why he **wasn't.**

 _Are you, Are you_

Why did Jack know this kid from a point where he could recognize, but nothing more.

 _Comin' to the tree_

He knew nothing about this kid.

 _Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free_

Except for the fact that he knew he wanted this kid in the choir.

 _Strange things did happen here_

Only then did Jack really begin to hear the words that he was singing.

 _No stranger would it be_

It was sad, longing…

 _If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

For what?

Why would he sing something so sad?

 _Are you, Are you_

Jack was a firm believer in what the choir teacher told them, they sang the way their hearts felt

 _Comin' to the tree_

Jack was silently glad that the kid, whose name he still couldn't remember, hadn't shut the door.

 _Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me._

He was singing it on his own, but what if they were to make a choral piece?

 _Strange things did happen here,_

Have him- the boy- as the soloist- after all it was his song- with the choir doing background?

 _No stranger would it be,_

It was wonderful, despite how sad it sounded it seemed to have hope in it as well.

 _If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

All too late, Jack realize the song had ended. The boy had frozen, stiff and fear flowing off his body. As if he **knew** Jack was there.

Which was only proven when he turned to Jack, his eyes wide and shock clear in them.

"You sound really-" Jack began, but was cut off as his admiral blue eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out. "Simon!"

He hadn't even realized he moved or had shouted until he was beside the boy. Then did he realize that he did know his name… Simon, Simon Green.

He could hear him breathing, and saw his chest moving up and down, only then did he remember the first day Simon was in his Maths Class, last year.

 _The teacher brought the poor boy up to the front of the room, despite the fact that he clearly didn't want to go up. After he had walked up to the front of the room, his head bowed to shadow his eyes._

" _M-my name is Simon Green-" that was as far as he got before he had passed out._

Just like what had happened now.

"Talk about dramatic." Jack muttered, as he stood up, not wanting to have someone think he cared.

"I don't try to be." a weak voice spoke, instantly Jack's eyes shot to Simon. "My name's Simon." he offered as he sat up.

"I'm Jack, Jack Merridew." he reproached. "You sing much?"

Simon turned a hilarious shade of red, and shrugged his shoulders. "A little."

Jack smirked. "Good, because you're joining my choir."

Simon's eyes went wide. "W-what?"

"You heard me." he said confidently. "Oh, and we're doing that song."

"Take it, if you want it, but I-" Simon began, speaking shockingly fast.

"And you're going to do the solo." it was unheard of, Jack Merridew willingly giving up a solo.

"N-no." Simon protested through a stutter.

"I'm not giving you a choice." Jack told him with a broad smile. "And I hope to do that piece for the concert."

"Y-you mean the one in two weeks?" Simon nearly squeaked.

Jack nodded with a smile

and Simon passed out _again_.

* * *

This is more so for me to celebrate my graduation and therefore my full time return to FanFiction, god I've missed this... Anyway... Please leave a **review** , since this is my first one in this category.

Thanks a lot,

BVDG1


End file.
